In recent years, there has been an increase in receivable programming.
For instance, a wide variety of programs (e.g., video programs, audio programs, and interactive programs) may be received via, for example, Amplitude Modulation (AM) radio, Frequency Modulation (FM) radio, Digital Audio Broadcast (DAB), Digital Radio Mondial (DRM), Digital Video Broadcast (DVB), satellite radio, satellite television, National Television System Committee (NTSC) television, Phase Alternating Ling (PAL) television, and the Internet.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that facilitate the use of such programs.